enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern States of Americaball
ESAball |nativename = English: Eastern States of Americaball Spanish: Estados del Este de Americabola French: États de l'est de l'Amériqueballon Chinese: 东国的美洲球 Italian: Stati Orientali d'Americapalla|founded = January 20, 2019|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|personality = Democracy fan, Kind, Generous, Optimistic and a Hardworker|language = National: State-Official: English (Main Language) Spanish French Chinese Semi-Minority: Italian Filipino Vietnamese Minority: German Russian Korean|type = American Indo-European * Celtic * Germanic ** West Germanic *** Anglo-Frisian **** Anglo * Italic ** Romance *** West Romance **** Gallo-Romance O’i’l|capital = New York Cityball|likes = FREEDOM, Oil, Gays, Capitalism, Civil Rights, McDonald's and other fast food restaurants, DEMOCRACY, My constitution, Invading LIBERATING other countries from terrorists and commies, Anti-Anti-Imperialism, American football, Guns, Fucking its own net neutrality, political correctness, WAR|hates = Communists, Fascists, Terrorists, Illegal Immigrants, Diets, Fake News, 9/11, Anti-Imperialism, Colonialism (mostly), White Supremacy, White Nationalists, Neo-Nazis|predecessor = USAball Canadaball|intospace = Yes, our ancestors even placed their flag on the moon, we might land in the moon again, who knows...|bork = East East, Burger Burger|image = esa lol.png|friends = Croatiaball Nicaraguaball Kingdom of Peruball Koreaball Turkestantriangle Chiefdom of Lakotahball Southern States of Americaball (sometimes) Tsardom of Serbiaball Palawanball Celtic Empireball Komi Kingdomball Kingdom of Laosball Newfoundlandball South Borneoball Greco-Italiaball Tsardom of Serbiaball Western States of North Americaball Estoniaball West Indiaball New Srivijayaball New Sverigeball Vietnamball Macauball Russian Republicball New Arabiaball Israelcube Japanese Shogunateball Manchurian Empireball Krasnoyarskball Egyptball Tamil Naduball (economically) PR Tunisiaball (kind of) Colonialist Moroccoball New Mongol Empireball Canadian Federationball|enemies = ...I didn't steal your bork, you (sort of) commie? (Frenemy) Timor Puppet Ally who also turns out to be a commie. (sometimes) Socialist Republic of Chinaball (sometimes) Libyaball Doesn't exist. (but might change soon) Iranball Greater Syriaball Saxonyball (sometimes) Fifth Reichball Anti-"Imperialists" (mostly, not all of them) Formerly: HOUTHI TERRORIST Unbearable Little Shit Celtic Communeball Celtic National Stateball New Roman Empireball SR Croatiaball Austrian Empireball Fourth Reichball|religion = All of them (but mostly Christianity)|food = Hamburgers, Apple Pies, Bacon, Hot Dogs, Donuts and a lot of junk foods more|status = Chillin' and alive|notes = This country was made by this gamer.|affiliation = United Nations of North Americaball Balkan Alliance}} Eastern States of Americaball (also known as ESAball and sometimes as the ESball) is a large countryball located in North America, occupying the former northern USA colonies and parts of what was Canada (Quebec). It is bordered by the SSAball and formerly Kentucky-Tennesseeball in the south, Grand Midwestball in the west, the Canadian Federationball in the northwest and west of Quebec and the Atlantic Ocean in the east. The nation was formed after the dissolution of the United States by various democratic militias. These militant groups banded together to create the government following in the footsteps of their predecessors USAball and Canadaball. Currently, there are 11 states. As of January 10, 2030, the GDP in ESAball is 15 Trillion ESD (USD) and their population is around 394,165,087 people. ESAball is one of the richest countryballs on Earth and leads the world with his economy. At times, he makes exceptions with who he leads, giving him both allies and enemies. These enemies have fought their ancestors several times, and because of this, ESAball enjoys war. It is a common joke on an international level that ESAball will get into wars, which has some truth, as ESAball is hardly ever not involved at some level in at least 1 war. As it was said before, they use their own currency called "ESD", which is the equivalent to USD basically. ESAball has two associated two associated plug types, types A and B. (Plug type A is the plug which has two flat parallel pins and plug type B is the plug which has two flat parallel pins and a grounding pin.), they drive in the right side of the road (along with SSAball, WSNAball, Iberiaball, Tsardom of Serbiaball and many others), the country itself occupies 1614968.997 km2 (623543.01572083 miles), their GDP per capita is $69,312 ESD and their military has around 28,310,976 personnel, with 8,231,456 belonging to the naval forces, 10,103,547 to the air forces and the rest belonging to the armed forces. History Pre-2019 * History of the US (as a whole) ** History of New York *** History of New York City ** History of New England ** History of Pennsylvania ** History of Washington D.C. ** History of Maryland ** History of New Jersey * (A Bit Of) History of Canada ** History of Quebec Post-2019 2019 After the collapse of the US and Canada, many people were upset to the point where actually everyone was really upset, many politicals losing their minds until the former US President Donald Trump gathered civilians in New York City and officially declared the ESA. The start was pretty rough since the Wall Street was about to start crashing and many anarchists saw the collapse as an opportunity not knowing that the ESA was a thing, however after two months, the ESA was the closest country to the former USA because of course, ESA wasn't the only one who started their own country in the USA's former land. 2020 2020 was so far the biggest year for ESAball, the 2020 New Years Ball Drop in Times Square was one of the best events in human history and their econnomy and military were improving a lot, it seemed like a miracle. 2021 On the day April 29 of 2021, the Celtic Empireball (formerly the Kingdom of Irelandball) declared war on Yemen due to the Yemeni Houthi Government commiting atrocities against its people, which led to ESAball, Saxonyball and Tsardom of Serbiaball joining the war on Celtic Empireball's side. Days later, ESAball launched an invasion of Yemen which ended a few years later, due to issues in the Korean Peninsula. 2022-2023 Not many events happened during the year of 2022, however, during 2023, the ESA and SSA almost went at war over a dispute of the State of Virginia, West Virginia and the Peninsula of Delmarva. Right before ESAball declared war on SSAball, Tsardom of Serbiaball stepped in and proposed an agreement to be signed, thus the Treaty of Delmarva-Belgrade was firmed between Serbiaball, ESAball and SSAball, giving ESAball West Virginia, SSAball free flights to West Virginiaball and Washington D.C as a buffer state. 2024 After the SSA incident, some stuff went down in Southeast Asia and the ESA joined in South Borneo’s side and started an invasion of North Borneo along with Serbiaball and North Borneo is now about to die. However, some time after things calmed down, another mess went down and once again, ESAball joined in Croatia’s side against the communists. 2025 The Croatian Civil War escalated into The Great European War, after ESAball saw what was going on, they joined only against SR Croatia, Japan, Manchuria and the Ottomans. Koreaball and Kingdom of Peruball noticed what was happening in Europe and sent troops to fight against the Austrian Coalition, however this would mark the beginning of the end of Koreaball. During the war, the Japanese Shogunateball and the Manchurian Empireball launched an invasion of Koreaball and after the European War ended, it escalated to a full conflict. 2026 The Second Korean War advanced, and ESAball wanted to focus more on Korea, so they temporarily stopped the invasion of Yemenball to focus more on the war in Korea. However, ESAball didn’t stop the invasion of North Borneoball and later that year, the Borneo Civil War came to an end and it was won by South Borneoball. During this year, many North American movements in the wastelands began to happen and these eventually came actual countries. 2027 The year of 2027 is a debated year on ESA history, during 2027, the Japanese forces captured Koreaball’s capital, Seoul. Out of anger, the president of Korea started to rage and decided to resign and declare Korea a wasteland, after a while, the Joseons took over. After that, things started to improve again, but the population of ESAball couldn’t get over the loss of an ally, but ESAball was cooperating with Japanese Shogunateball to take down the State of Chinaball after they invaded Hong Kongball, a former ally of Korea. They had to avenge them, the ESAball joined the war, but on the Japanese side. Not much happened after that, other than them supporting the Celtic Empireball on the Celtic Civil War. At the end of the year, the Korean Democratic Army decided to revolt in cities of the Joseon Empireball, which quickly escalated into the Joseon Civil War. ESAball supported the KDA before getting a diplomatic insult by the Japanese Shogunateball. 2028 After the KDA was getting destroyed by the Joseon Empireball for the first time, ESAball joined in and blockaded the Japanese Shogunateball’s naval forces from entering the Korean Peninsula. ESAball troops decided to land in Seoul, which resulted in Austrian Empireball to sign a treaty with Japan and join the war on the Japanese side. The fighting continued and went on, until the KDA placed bombs in Seoul (which was under Joseon rule) and blew many important places up, making it Korea’s deadliest terrorist attack with over 132 deaths confirmed, ESAball backed up from the war, Donald Trump made a speech regarding the situation, apologized to Japan, deemed the KDA as a “terrorist organization” and supported Japan on the war. Tsardom of Serbiaball invited ESAball to the Balkan Alliance, they thought about it and saw a dark alternate future about if they didn’t join it, so ESAball decided to join the Balkan Alliance to protect them from the Austrians. During this year, it all also ended, the Yemen War was won by the Anti-Yemeni Coalition, founding the Libertarian Republic of Yemenball and starting many other things. 2029 At the start of the year, Donald Trump (after 10 years of being the president of the ESAball) announced his resignation as the president and presidential elections began shortly after. The first important event to happen to ESAball after the Resignation of Trump is the Annexation of Newfoundlandball, after the collapse of said country, ESAball took over their land and gave them autonomy. ESAball after many years of supporting the (back then dead) Celtic Empireball in their civil war, they decided to fully declare war on the communists and fascists. ESA forces captured the rest of Scotland and most of Wales, forcing the fascists to surrender, the only opponent for now was the Celtic Communeball. However, after seeing what the New Roman Empireball was doing to their citizens, the government of ESAball declared war on the NRE. After some diplomatic insults, they also declared war on Timorball and Saxonyball, but Tringapore came in and resolved it all. The government didn’t care about what could the NREball could do in the Celtic Civil War, so they continued to kill the Celtic Communeball until the NREball launched a surprise attack against troops in Wales. In response to this, the Helvetic Confederationball decided to send peacekeeping troops in the frontline of the NREball and ESAball troops fighting, but not entirely, letting ESAball troops to kill the NREball troops in Wales. ESAball was now focusing more on the New Roman Empireball, they decided to land in the northwest of Cornwall, progressing a lot against the enemy. NREball backfired with pushing them back from Cornwall. ESAball was infuriated over this act, but even more angry after ESA Prisoners of War were executed by the NREball, the ESAball alerted the Helvetic Confederationball and the Geneva Convention members about the crimes that the government of NREball was doing, so the Helvetic Confederationball decided to break their neutrality and bomb NRE-controlled cities and towns. After the Celtic Communeball was killed by the Tsardom of Serbiaball, the ESAball invaded Cyprus, which was controlled by the New Roman Empireball, they did progress in the island but were pushed back by the NREball, the Empire of the Netherlandsball decided to join the Invasion of Cyprus and eventually, take ofer all of the Cyprus Island. The Helvetic Confederationball called all the members of the Geneva Convention to a meeting and discussed about the NRE’s actions. ESAball then gave reasons why the Pope Caesar was guilty of various crimes against humanity and the Pope tried to convince by saying racist stuff in the court. He was found guilty and he tried to run away, but was killed later. Pope Mark of Lima proclaimed himself as the new Pope of the Catholic Church but he will not be in charge of the NREball, this act revived the Republic of Greco-Italiaball and the Pope was recognized by his homeland and many other countries. Some trouble went down again, but this time in South America, a civil war had sparked in CNDMball, ESAball recovered from the Celtic War and declared war on the communists and Uruguay-South Brazilball and launched an attack on the communist-controlled land and Uruguay. The war was quickly won by the capitalists in less than 2 months, and has been forgotten since. This year saw a giant economic boost in ESAball and many other good events, but most importantly, the beginning of the construction of the soon-to-be largest building in the world, the “Triple Empire State”, the skyscrapers are approximately 1682 meters tall and is expected to be fully constructed in 2031. States * Acadia * New York * Pennsylvania * New England * Quebec * Washington D.C * Western Virginia * New Jersey * Maryland * Delaware Major Cities * Quebec City * New York City * Washington D.C (co-owned with SSA) * Boston * Charleston * Manhattan * Annapolis * Dover * Trenton * Augusta * Cambridge * Albany * Rochester * Yonkers * Schenectady Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Peruball - Very cool latino friend, provides me with llamas and food (mostly Ceviche), probably my best south american friend. * Koreaball - Asian tiger, used to dominate the Korean Peninsula until the Joseons took over and now, their supporters fought a civil war against the Joseons and the Japanese, but they did a terrorist attack in Seoul and we backed out from supporting them, they’re back again now, that’s cool I guess. * Macauball - Another asian tiger but this time alive, nothing really special about them other than they’re allied with me. * Palawanball - Former friend, I was her best friend but I didn’t think much about it other than she was one of my friends, however she collapsed because of an economic crisis and now some guys took over her land, I have mixed opinions about these guys but good thing they’re providing Palaweños with jobs. * Croatiaball - The first country establish diplomatic ties with me after the collapse of the United States. * Nicaraguaball - Again, latino friend. I don’t know much about them, but I hope to have better diplomatic ties with them. * Southern States of Americaball - Sibling from the south, even though it might seem like we don’t like each other, we’re really good friends. I almost went at war with them, but we signed a treaty in Belgrade and our diplomatic ties were improved greatly. * Tsardom of Serbiaball - Ally from the balkans, they will not forget the 90’s though, we apologize for what our ancestors did to you, but other than that, they’re one of our major allies. * Celtic Empireball - Ally from the British Isles, there’s not that much to say about them except I liberated them from the communists and fascists, but couldn’t make them a republic though. * French Kingdomball - Baguette ally, we once stopped the pope from committing atrocities and crimes against ethnicities and a whole religion but after that, we restored the republic and it all went to normal again. * Komi Kingdomball - I don’t know much about them, but what I know is that they’re a russian tribe or something similar. * Kingdom of Laosball - They’re really just... a southeast asian monarchy, nothing really so special except that they’re my ally. * New Arabiaball - A very nice country, cool beaches, cool deserts, cool cities, cool towers. They’re my main export for oil and my main ally in the Middle East, it’s very good to know that they all don’t hate me and other western countries. * Israelcube - For my christian or jewish citizens, he’s the land where the savior was born, but we think that he’s the glorious country that holds the city of Jerusalem and overall, a great ally. But you know, why does KFC taste so different in here? Neutral/frenemies Enemies Gallery idfk.png AmericasMap.png Category:North America Category:America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Mormon Category:Atheist Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball